The present invention relates to in-flight entertainment systems (xe2x80x9cIFExe2x80x9d) provided by passenger aircrafts, and more particularly relates to the universal controller handsets used by passengers to interact with the in-flight entertainment systems.
With the advent of technology, traveling on passenger aircrafts has become quite some experience. Each passenger""s seat not only offers an individual screen for movie viewing, it also allows the passenger to play interactive video games, or browse the in-flight duty-free shop, by using a controller handset. Pretty soon, passengers will be able to surf the worldwide web during flight. As people become more connected on the ground, some airlines have gone as far as installing individual telephone handsets at each passenger""s seat, so that business can still be conducted at 30,000 feet above ground. Not to be mistaken, airlines offer these amenities to increase customer satisfaction, as well as their own revenue derived from goods sold and in-flight telephone calls made.
With all these electronics and communications options available to a passenger at her fingertips, it would have been unthinkable to have multiple gadgets and wiring for the passenger to manipulate at her seat. A universal passenger control unit (xe2x80x9cUPCUxe2x80x9d) is thus developed to integrate all the passenger""s electronics and communications controls into one handset. A typical model of such universal handset has been provided to numerous airlines by Passenger Systems division of Rockwell Collins, Inc., the assignee of the present application, as shown in FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, handset 10 is constructed to provide multiple control functions such as video game control 105, 140, 145, 146, audiovisual programming 130, channel and volume adjustment buttons 110, status screen 120 and of course attendance call/cancel buttons 100. In additional to providing control functionality, the flip side of handset 10 (not shown) is constructed to operate as a telephone handset.
When not in use, handset 10 is stowed in a cradle (illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3), which is typically installed in the seat arm, on top or on the side. The normal position is to stow handset 10 with its controller side facing up. This way, passengers can still use handset 10 to control the audiovisual programming, change channels or stations, turn the overhead reading light on or off, or call the attendant, with handset 10 remaining in its cradle.
Handset 10 can also be removed from the cradle for the passenger to additionally play video games, browse the worldwide web or use the telephone features on the other side of handset 10. When the passenger is finished with handset 10, handset 10 can be stowed back into the cradle, hopefully with its controller side up. Cable 150 is also automatically retracted by a cord reel (not shown) attached to the cradle. The generally symmetrical shape of handset 10 and its universality make it very convenient to use and to handle, in addition to giving it an attractive look and feel.
Cable 150 links, through a retractable cord reel (not shown), the handset""s control and telephone functionality to a server or switch located away from the armrest. When cable 150 is first installed with handset 10, cable 150 is drawn from the cord reel and led through a removable end cap 151, before its termination with a connector. The connector can then be plugged into a circuit board socket within handset 10. End cap 151, which serves as the mechanical interface between cable 150 and the cord reel, can then be securely attached to handset 10 by a temper-proof screw to prevent electromagnetic interference (xe2x80x9cEMIxe2x80x9d), electrostatic discharge (xe2x80x9cESDxe2x80x9d) and environmental hazards from affecting handset 10. As is commonly the practice, end cap 151 makes it possible to repair or replace handset 10, when it needs servicing. All the field crew needs to do is to unscrew end cap 151, unplug the cable connector and handset 10 can be removed.
There are some drawbacks associated with the generally symmetrical shape and universality of handset 10. The symmetry makes it more likely that a passenger will stow the handset back to its cradle with the controller side facing down, thus preventing the passenger from using the controlling functions later on. Sometimes, the handsets are improperly stowed and they end up being stuck in the cradle.
To facilitate proper stowage of the handset and to preserve the symmetrical look and feel, the cradle and handset assembly has been designed to achieve better fit when it has the proper face up, while making the fit more awkward and resistant, if the handset has the wrong face face up. However, because the handset is generally symmetrical, a passenger is not likely to notice the feel of friction, or resistive awkwardness, when the handset is improperly inserted. In fact, airlines have found that many passengers simply push and shove harder to get the handset into the cradle, being totally unaware of the difference. Many handsets have been found to suffer damages and cracks due to passenger abuse or misuse. At a cost of several hundred dollars per handset, such replacement cost is quite high, not to mention field repair cost and down-time during flight.
Thinking in terms of bottom line, airlines would like to prevent damages based on improper stowage, without comprising the look and feel. On the other hand, airlines cannot afford to replace all the handsets and cradles already in the tens of thousands of installed units. Further, any replace or retrofit efforts must be straightforward enough for the field team to do. As such, efforts involving replacing parts of the handsets by cutting the cable will not work, since cables will now have to be re-terminated and connected.
Therefore, it is desirable to be able to make the handset anti-reversal without having to change the major components or modify existing general design and fit between the handset the cradle.
It is also desirable to retrofit the handsets such that they are incapable of being stowed upside down, without having to uninstall the cradle from the seat arm. The improvement should be readily achievable by the field team.
It is further desirable to be able to replace the handsets, or separate the cable from the handset, without having to re-terminate the cable""s connector, which is too costly a process, in time and money, for the field repair efforts.
An anti-reversal end cap with tab to prevent improper stowage of a handset into its cradle is disclosed. The end cap is formed by joining two members together to route a cable from an in-flight entertainment system to the handset. The end cap has a protruding tab which interferes with the cradle if the handset is positioned to be improperly stowed by the user. The end cap can be taken apart to free the cable from the handset such that the cable does not need to be re-terminated. The tab on the end cap has a generally wedged shape to prevent binding with the cradle and to ensure smooth ejection.
Another aspect of the invention is an end cap to ensure proper stowage orientation of a handset in a cradle installed at an airline passenger""s seat. The end cap comprises a tab located and protruding at a predetermined position on the end cap, in such a way that the tab fits through an opening on the cradle only when the handset is stowed properly. The tab interferes with the opening on the cradle to prevent said handset from being fully placed inside the cradle when the handset is placed in the cradle at an improper orientation.